


I Think I Want To Make A Move, Now

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing their virginity had started out awkward. </p><p>The obligatory first-time fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Want To Make A Move, Now

**Author's Note:**

> Copy-and-pasted from my previous author's note on this fic: 
> 
> This is such a cute prompt, but I feel like I kind of ruined it. I apologize in advance seaweed14 if it’s not to your liking, and I so wont be offended if you give this prompt to someone more talented at writing smut than I am. I’d like to let everyone know that while I used to write smut like crazy, it has literally been years, so I may be a bit rusty. But, I would appreciate if you took a gander at it anyway and told me what you thought! Thanks! 
> 
> On a side note, TMI but I drew from my own experiences of losing my virginity trying to make this as realistic as possible.

Losing their virginity had started out awkward. 

It began with Hiro’s excited pronouncement of “Today’s the day we do it!” the moment he entered the bedroom they shared within their apartment. 

Tadashi, who sat on the bed, looked up from the book he was reading. To Hiro’s disappointment, his expression remained completely placid. “No,” the elder brother replied with a voice that held a parental authoritativeness to it, as though he were a father denying his child something. 

And like a child, the eighteen year old genius’ face faltered dramatically, his shoulders slacked, and he stamped his foot. “Why not?” he whined. 

Tadashi rolled his eyes as he gave the boy an exasperated sigh. “I’ve told you: you’re not ready to cross that line, yet.” 

Hiro snorted loudly through his nose. He crossed his arms over his chest. “We’ve already crossed every other line, or don’t you remember me sucking your dick in the shower this morning?” 

Tadashi’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy. “Why don’t you go ahead and get out the megaphone, knucklehead, I don’t think the entire neighborhood heard you,” he growled.. 

“Hey everyone!” Hiro began to faux shout, but was interrupted by the book that flew towards him. The younger brother dodged it easily enough. Hiro’s hearty chuckle bubbled over even as he protested the assault with a “hey!” 

Far from being perturbed, Hiro jumped onto the bed and climbed over his brother until he was able to straddle his lap. “Come on,” Hiro whispered in a low, seductive tone. He played with the neckline of his brother’s shirt as his half-lidded eyes stared at him dangerously through his long bangs. “Don’t you think it would be fun?” 

The last word sent a pleasant shiver through Tadashi, but he stood firm and resolute on his decision. He refused to be a regret for his brother. He didn’t want Hiro to associate sex with a mistake for his entire life. Despite how appealing the idea of sex was, and no matter how his body was responding to Hiro’s contact against his groin, he had to deny them both of this.“No, Hiro, you’re not ready for this.” 

Hiro’s eyebrow quirked. He pursed his lips and crossed his arms. “Y’know, you can stop using your daddy voice. It’s not really a big kink of mine -” Hiro stopped himself as his eyes wandered toward the ceiling, “-well, I could go for it, I guess, daddy.” 

A flash of vicarious embarrassment forced Tadashi to slap a hand over his younger brother’s mouth. His face flushed a deep shade of scarlet. “Oh Dear Lord in Heaven, no, never say that again,” he nearly begged. 

Hiro wasted no time licking a stripe of saliva along his brother’s palm. Tadashi, with amazing speed, pulled his hand back as though it had been burned. Revulsion shook his shoulders. He wiped the moisture from his hand on his sweatpants as he let out an elongated sigh of “ew!”

Hiro chuckled softly. “I’m serious though, I have lube and condoms in my pocket as we speak.” 

The look of Tadashi’s earlier disgust still permeated through his features, although by the way he still held his hand out away from him, Hiro deduced, with amusement, that it had very little to do with their current line of conversation. “Did you really buy those things?” he asked, his disbelief betrayed by the way his voice pitched highly at the end. 

“Not exactly, they were giving them out on campus, and I took some.” 

Tadashi shook his head slightly. “Hiro -” 

Hiro whined, interrupting Tadashi before he could reject his advances further. He punctuated his displeasure with an impatient buck of his hips over his brother’s very obviously hardening groin. Tadashi let out a pleasured hiss, which Hiro mentally catalogued, but did not verbally acknowledge. Instead, he continued his grumbling, “Tadashi, we’ve literally done everything else, now I just want to feel intimate with you! Please, love?” 

Tadashi groaned while his heart galloped in his chest. He rubbed his eyes with his palms. He hated it when Hiro used “love” or any other romantic term of endearment; it was his absolute weakness. Each time, it would melt his heart and resolve until he felt his being become plaint, wrapping itself around Hiro’s little finger. There was no way he could say “no” now. “Okay,” Tadashi sighed, “Let’s do this.” 

\---

Clothes were discarded at record speed, but by the time Hiro was pinned underneath Tadashi, the younger man suddenly lost interest. The more Tadashi held him, touched him, the more sex seemed like work rather than play. It was almost as though he were a predator whose excitement wore off as soon as he caught his prey. Now, like a dog who had acquired a toy much too large for its mouth, Hiro didn’t really know what to do with his present situation. 

Well, Hiro was still half-hard and naked, so he decided that they might as well finish what they had started. But, his mind wandered aimlessly as Tadashi placed bruising kisses on his mouth and light nips at his neck. Did he have homework? Did he pay the water bill? Oh! He needed to email his professor on his doctoral thesis. 

Tadashi suddenly stopped his adorations over his collarbone. He looked up at Hiro with turbulence in his honey-brown eyes, and his once soft mouth was set back into a firm line. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

Hiro internally berated himself. Tadashi was way too good at reading his body language; Hiro must have been just the tiniest bit too relaxed in his arms. Either way, it wasn’t a lie when he nodded his head vigorously and said, “Yeah, yeah, go ahead, babe.” 

Tadashi’s features remained fixed in an incredulous expression, but he continued on to ask, “Okay, where’s the, uh, stuff?” 

Hiro patted his brother’s upper arm. Tadashi lifted himself off of his partner, who sat up and leaned over the edge of their bed. He rummaged through the pocket of his cargo pants until he felt the plastic packaging of the lube sample he was given. He lifted his upper body back up before tossing the small package to the older male.

Tadashi inspected the object in his hand with a careful eye, turning it over again and again to read every word printed on the label, as was his customary habit when he was handed anything. 

Hiro’s impatience mounted exponentially, despite his lack of interest. Hiro rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. “I know this is your first time and all, but this really shouldn’t be that hard to figure out.”

Tadashi continued to look at the lube, but his eyebrows peaked with interest. “Who says it’s my first time?” Tadashi asked before looking back at Hiro. He had to bite back a bark of laughter as his brother almost visibly fumed; his face was flushed, his eyes were narrowed, and he clutched the sheets underneath him so tight that his knuckles turned a ghastly shade of white. 

“Don’t even,” Hiro warned with a soft punch to his arm. 

Tadashi chuckled lightly. There was something about a jealous Hiro that made him feel - special, wanted even. “Don’t worry,” he said as he shifted back above Hiro, who leaned back onto the bed in response. In a deep-pitched voice, filled with a promise of desire, he nearly whispered, “You’re the only one for me.” 

Hiro felt a spike of arousal strike hotly through him. His cock filled and twitched obscenely against his belly. He let out a single breath just before he bit at his bottom lip. With little intention, Hiro canted his hips toward his brother. 

Tadashi leaned in over the crook of the smaller man’s shoulder. “Ready?” he whispered in Hiro’s ear, just before resting his lips against its shell in a mockery of a kiss. He relished the shiver he felt underneath him. The younger man nodded. 

Hiro didn’t know how Tadashi managed to open the package, slather lube on his finger and begin to press it against his entrance without moving from his position. (Or, maybe he hadn’t noticed his movements?) What he did know was that the lube felt cold against his hole, and that the first knuckle inside of him did not feel good. It wasn’t bad, but it was definitely weird. 

Tadashi stopped immediately. “Are you alright?” 

Tadashi’s voice was soft and soothing against his ear, causing Hiro to shiver pleasantly. “Yeah, just feels weird - like pooping, but the opposite.” 

Tadashi snorted loudly against Hiro’s cheek. “Wow, you really know what to say to turn a guy on,” he squeezed out between his contained laughter. 

Exasperated, Hiro pushed back against his brother’s hand with a growl. “Just get a move on, dofus.” 

Tadashi did just that. He pushed passed the tight ring of muscles that made Hiro’s entrance until his first finger was fully sheathed inside the boy. Hiro didn’t tense, as he had earlier, but made no indication that the sensation was pleasing. So, Tadashi experimented, curling his finger and pressing the tip of it against where he knew Hiro’s prostate gland would be. Hiro jolted and let out a loud “oh!” 

Tadashi ceased. “Good ‘oh’ or bad ‘oh’?” he asked, trying to stifle the quiver of concern that lodged itself in his throat. 

“G-good,” Hiro explained breathlessly, his voice trembling. The sensation had been like nothing he had ever felt before. It was a sudden, electrifying shock of pleasure that went straight to his dick, before radiating outwards to his fingertips and toes. Every single nerve was alight with a tingling fire that threatened to consume him. Hiro was so shocked by the tiny touch that he was unable do anything but buck back against his brother’s finger to persuade him for more of that sensation. 

After a moment to make sure Hiro caught his breath, Tadashi obliged his brother’s silent request, but not without the intention of teasing him relentlessly. He let up every so often to thrust his finger back and forth before touching him again where the younger man wanted it the most. Hiro arched and gasped each time, kicking his leg involuntarily as his fingers grasped the bed sheets beneath. Tadashi felt a swell of pride in knowing that he was the one to give Hiro this bliss. 

Hiro swore that he could climax just from the stimulation to that one spot alone, if only his elder brother would let him. Hiro threw his head back and whimpered every time his brother would bring him to the edge, only to stop just as he was about to explode. While he didn’t want the fun to end before it really began, the sweet torture was becoming too much. “Tadashi, love, if you don’t get on with this, I will literally kick you in the face.” 

Tadashi let out a bark of laughter, but complied wordlessly. His middle finger slowly joined his index finger within his lover, ensuring to use the careful measure necessary to not hurt Hiro, at least not too much. 

Hiro knew going in that the burn at the base of his spine was going to be a part of the process, but while he had previously dreaded it, as he lay on the bed, he realized that everything was almost better for it. It felt more real, as though the pain emphasized that this wasn’t a fantasy, that it was really happening. His brother was literally finger fucking him, and that turned him on more than he realized it would. Within mere heartbeats, the pain subsided, and while the feeling of being full in it of itself wasn’t supremely enjoyable, the idea of it made his cock throb. 

After the third finger, Hiro let out a high pitched whine. At first, Tadashi’s instinct was to stop his movements, but the way Hiro breathed raggedly against his ear and moved his hips in small, needy circles spurred him on. He felt himself ache for his brother as his desperate noises filled the room. Without realizing it, Tadashi panted harshly over his brother’s slim shoulder as he continued to feel how tight Hiro would soon be around his swollen member. The mere thought almost sent him over the edge. 

When they both became so wanting it was almost difficult to breathe, Tadashi withdrew from Hiro. Hiro moaned solemnly for the loss, but had little time to mourn. Tadashi adjusted himself so that he could line the head of his cock against the younger man’s twitching hole (and by God was that a beautiful sight to behold, Tadashi couldn’t help but think). He hesitated, replaying all of the reasons that they had waited for so long to come to this step in his head. Hiro breathlessly whispered to go on, shaking Tadashi from his thoughts. 

Okay, they could do this, they had already gone this far, and it was about time they consummated their two-year relationship. Tadashi steeled himself before taking the plunge of entering his little brother. 

Hiro gasped as his hand went straight to his pulsing dick. This was nothing like Tadashi’s fingers. He felt so full, almost too full, but he had also never felt so complete. How had he lived without this before? 

Tadashi fared no better. The tight circle of heat surrounding him was just on the other side of too much. He groaned, low and heavy, as he fully sheathed himself inside of Hiro, trying to stave off the pleasure that tightened his insides. He didn’t dare move. He feared for his beloved’s comfort, but he also feared an embarrassingly early arrival of his orgasm. God, why had he not done this sooner? 

Hiro adjusted fairly quickly, already feeling waves of satisfaction from where Tadashi’s cock nestled against the sensitive nerves of his insides. He stroked himself, the touch so much more gratifying than it had ever been before. Although, it could be so much more gratifying if his brother would just move already. He humped back against his lover, who let out a choked gasp. 

Tadashi needed no other invitation. At first, he rocked softly inside him, relishing the feeling of the wet heat pulling him in deeper into an ocean of ecstasy. Gradually, his body desired for more, craved to feel these sensations at their peak. He thirsted for every majesty Hiro’s body could give him. After each thrust, he pulled back just a little bit farther, and farther, and farther, until he nearly pulled all of the way out before slamming right back in. Tadashi closed his eyes and threw his head back, allowing himself to get lost in their own world. 

Hiro shared Tadashi’s bliss. Each thrust seemed to find his sweet spot at the perfect point, stimulating him in just the right way to make his whole body burn brightly. Hiro stroked at himself, assisting to relieve the pressure that weighed heavily on his most sensitive areas. Then all at once, he felt the tight coil in his belly snap violently and without warning. “Tadashi!” Hiro gasped hysterically as ropes of white coated his fingers. 

The waves of Hiro’s climax rushed over Tadashi, pulling him into the undertow. With a half-groan, half-shout, he spilled inside of his brother. 

“Oh God,” Hiro whispered breathlessly, “That was -” 

Tadashi chuckled in between his attempts to collect air for his burning lungs. “-amazing. We should -” 

“- yeah,” Hiro interrupted with a puff of a giggle, “Totally, next round’s on me, though.” 

“Not on your life, bonehead.”


End file.
